Resident Evil Los Angeles 2
by pta917
Summary: This story takes place one year after the first one
1. Chapter 1

**Author Notes: **This is the continuation of my first Resident Evil Los Angeles. I don't own anything

**Ops (night)**

The team ran into Ops.

''What happened?'' Callen asked ''And why is he here?'' he said seeing Chris

'' his here, because Victor Kruger is alive.'' Hetty said

''How? After something like that how could he survive?'' Sam asked

''I don't know, but it isn't something that I haven't seen before.'' Chris said

''Guys a virus is destroing our firewalls.'' Eric said has they were talking

As he was trying to stop it somthing appered in the big screen.

''Hello gentelman.'' the man on the screen said

''Victor.'' Cris said

''Yeah, I can see it a chock but I'm not here to do that. As we are talking an army of my majini are going threw the streets and I will stop them when you die.''

Saying this the front doors blew open.

''If your thinking about what that was, that's a present from a friend to Chris.'' Victor said grinning

They ran to see what it was.

''It can't be. You are dead.'' Chris said chocked

In the interence there was a Tyrant that looked like the one from the Arkly Mansion.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author Notes: **New chapter, I don't own anything. Please review

Seeing the tyrant the team ran back to Ops to get Eric and Nell.

''Run.'' Kensi said

The Tyrant looked at them and raising his left arm his fingers fired at them like they were tentacles.

''Does any one have a gun.'' Chris said as they dodged the tentacles

They started firing blowing of peaces of the tentacles, the Tyrant roared and charged them managing to grab Eric by the head.

''Run. Me and Sam will get Eric.'' Callen said

They started firing, after two clips the Tyrants hearth and head it let Eric after that they joined the rest of them iun the Weapons Room.

''How do we kill it?'' Callen said

''Rockets.'' Chris said as he watched the halls

''How do we get out of here?'' Deeks said

As they talked Hetty walked up to a wall and reveled a passage to a tunel.

''Whats that?'' Callen asked

''This is our way ou.''

''Good. Now lets just prepare this for him. And you better grab your assult rifles and all the ammunition you can.'' Cris said has he grabed C-4

After a long walk threw the tunel they arrive at a warehouse.

''Whats this place?'' Deeks asked

''This is the our temporary base of operations.''

Chris and Callen went out side and saw the majini attacking people.

''Thats an El Gigante.'' Chris said showing it to Callen

While they were talking something was watching them. On a rooftop a majini wearing a black army suit and wearing a gas mask was aiming a sniper at them.

**Victors Base**

Victor was walking threw is traing room when he saw Wesker.

''Wesker.'' Victor said as he started to load his revolver

''How is your plan going.'' Wesker said grabing his gun

''It's going well.'' he saig getting back up

''Good. What about Chris'' Wesker said raising his gun

''He's being chased by your Tyrant.'' Victor said firing his

Wesker dodged and fired his, Victor jumped and kicked Wesker into a table.

''Looks like your getting old Albert.'' Victor said firiring his next shoot

Wesker grinned and tackled him into a pilar, Victor used one arm to grab Wesker and started to punch him with the other. Wesker took several hits before aiming his gun and firing several shoots that Victor dodged using a knife that he had grabed from the table, he stabed it into Weskers back and kcked the gun out of his hand and fired another shot that Wesker dodged just before throwing Vitor into a pilar.

''Give up Victor.'' Weker said aiming his gun

''You win this time.'' Victor said with a friendly smile as they chaked hands


	3. Chapter 3

**Author Notes: **New chapter, I don't own anything and review

**Warehouse (inside)**

''Everybody get down.'' Chris said as he ran into the warehouse

''Why?'' Kensi asked as she got down

''Some one was shooting at us.'' Callen answered

As they were talking as shoot came threw the window and hitted Nells stomach.

''Nell.'' they yelled

Chris aimed his gun and started to fire in the direction of the shoots trying to hit him after a few shoots he hitted the attackers rifle.

**Building rooftop**

''Sir I have located them.'' the majini said into the comunication sistem in his mask after getting his rifle damaged

''Good. You have the permition to continue the attack as you see fit.'' Victor said from the other side of the call

''Yes.'' he said ending that call ''Begin the attack.'' he shouted

**Warehouse (inside)**

''Nell is dead.'' Sam said

The room fell silent as from above a four containers fell into the floor

''Prepare to fire.'' Chris said grabing an assult rifle

The contairners opened and Regenerators came out.

''Used infra-red to find and hit the plagas in side of them.'' Chris said

As they were talking they didn't see that Nell got back up.

''Nell?'' Sam asked

Nell looked at him and attacked him, Sam fired but she didnt stop and threw him to the floor and tryed to bit. Chris that had just killed a Regenerator saw this and fired at Nells head blowing port of it off.

''Are you alright.''

''Behind you.'' Sam yelled as a Regenerator prepared to attack Chris

It grabed Chris that trying to release him self from it fell out of the window with it, he got back up and threw a grenade finally killing it.

''Drop your gun.'' the sniper majini said aiming his rifle at Chris

''Who are you?'' Chris asked droping his rifle

''I'm The End.''

Chris grabed his Beretta 92F/FS and fired

''To slow.'' the majini said as he dodged the bullet and ran away as an El Gigante came crushing threw a nearby house

Chris returned back to the Warehouse and prepared to fight the El Gigante.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author Notes: **New chapter. I don't own anything. Why doesn't anyone review?

**Warehouse (inside)**

They aimed their weapons as the Gigante came crashing threw one of the walls of the warehouse, they sarted to fire at the behemot.

''Cover me while I make a call.'' Chris said grabing a radio

''What?'' Sam said

''I'm going to call the BSAA for reinforcements.''

After Callen, Sam, Kensi, Deeks and Hetty fired a full clip into the Gigante its plaga appeared, as it went crazy in pain something jumped on his back and riped its plaga of his back.

''Whats that?'' Deeks asked

The Gigante fell to the ground an its killer was revelead it was the Tyrant

''Not you again.'' Kensi said as they started firing

The Tyrant charged them jumping in the air it came down on them creating a shock wave knocking them down.

''The BSAA is going to send a team to help us.'' Chris said firing at the Tyrant

It fired its tentacles into the floor and threw pieces of the floor at Chris that dodged them and fired at its hand blowing its tentacles apart. The Tyrant roared and threw part of the floor at Chris as the tentacles regenerated.

''You have plagas inside of you.'' Chris said using his infra-red scope in his rifle

The rest of them got back up and started firing at the Tyrants back distracting him giving Chris the chance to throw a few grenades at him, the Tyrant roared a final time before falling to the floor.

''Charge.'' The End said to a group of majini outside the warehouse

''Run.'' Callen yelled

They ran but The End fired a shot that hitted Eric in the head.

''Eric.'' they yelled as they tan out of the warehouse

As they ran Hetty activated the explosives that were in it blowing the warehouse and most of the majini

''Sir they got away. whats our next move?'' The End said into his mask

'' Weres the tyrant?'' Victor asked

''He's here with us.''

''Good. Send some majini on the trucks after them.''

''Yes.''


	5. Chapter 5

**Author Notes: **New chapter I don't own anything

**Streets (night)**

''Cover me while I start this car.'' Deeks said

''Hurry up.'' Kensi said

''Your not going any were.'' the End said shooting at Sams shoulder

''Were did that come from.'' Chris said looking around

As they got into the car the Tyrant reapeared and charged after them.

''Step on it.'' Kensi yelled at Deeks

The Tyrant fired its tentacles at the car holding on to it and with one of them he stabed Sams shoulder and draged him out of the car to his side.

''Agent Hanna you will help in the Masters plans.'' The End said as he directed some trucks in the direction of the team

''There are two trucks and the Tyrant after us.'' Chris said as he fired

''I know let me just.'' Deeks said

''Just let me drive the car.'' Kensi said

''I got one.'' Callen said

The truck crashed into the other one creating an explosion distracting the Tyrant for a few moments.

''I can see the chopper over there.'' Deeks said

They arrived at the chooper but the Tyrant was still after them.

''I will finish this.'' Chris said

He got in the car and drove at him when we was just a few meters from him he jumped out, the car crashed into it giving Chris the chance to jump on the Tyrants back and slice its hearth with a knife.

''Regenerate from this.'' Chris yelled as the put a grenade into his cut

The Tyrant roared a final time before blowing up and falling to the floor dead.

''Take them to safety.'' Chris said to a soldeir

''No we are going to get Sam.'' Callen said

''Its to dangerous. But ok.''

They entered the chopper and went to the shore.

''Why are did we stop here?'' Kensi asked

''It will be safer to go to Victors ship if we go by boat.'' Chris said

So Chris, Callen, Kensi and Deeks went to Victors ship to stop him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author Notes: **New chapter, I don't own anything

**Sea (night)**

**'**'Is evrybody prepared we're almost there.'' Chris said

''Yes.'' they answered

''Whats that?'' Deeks asked

From the water a group of majini appeared, they were wearing scuba gear and were riding sharks at them firing arpons.

''Thats a new one.'' Kensi said

''I will control the gattling gun.'' Callen said

One of the majini jumped over them with his shark throwing Chris to the water with it. Chris holded on to it and threw a grenade into the sharks mouth killing it and the majini and swam back to the boat.

''The sharks have the plagas in them.'' Callen said after killing one

As they continued to kill them the majini that had his shark killed climbed on board and attacked Chris with an arpon, Chris dodged and kicked the majinis mask off it revelead its mandibles and charged again but Chris stabed the arpon into his mouth killing him.

''Are they all gone'' Chris asked after shooting another majini

''Yeah.'' Deeks said

''Guys we,re here.'' Kensi said

**Victors Ship (outside)**

After they got aboard and looked around there was no one to be seen but wen they looked around they saw Victor in the Control Tower.

''Welcome gentelman, if your wandering your friend is inside with The End and this time you wont be leaving


	7. Chapter 7

**Author Notes: **New chapter. I don't own any thing. The End is the majini wearing a black and a gas mask

**Victoes ship (inside)**

After going threw corridors and several majini they arrived at an open area with some containers and crates and on the center of the room on top of two containers there was The End.

''Wheres Sam?'' Callen yelled

''He's over there, beyond that door.'' The End said pointing at a door

They ran to the door and saw Sam inside chained to a wall, bloodied and with a colar on his neck.

''If you want to get him you have to get threw me.'' The End said grabing his rifle

''Ok.'' Callen said

''If you want a rifle theres one in that box on the intrense.''

Callen ran to the box, grabed the rifle and aimed it at The End.

''Let the games begin.'' The End said firing a first shoot

While Callen fired back Chris, Kensi and Deeks tried to find a way to get to the top of the containers.

''This is a one on one thing so I don't want you three to be doing that.'' The End said grabing and pressing a buton on a remote

A container opened and two Licker came out and ran at them.

''Leave them out of this.'' Callen shouted

''They started it.'' The End said firing a shoot ''Bum.'' he said when the shoot hitted Callens shoulder

After killing the Licker Chris fired a shoot hitting The Ends back

''Ok.'' The End said releasing three Reapers

As he did this Callen fired his shoot going threw The Ends arm and rifle

''That wasn't part of the game.'' The End said getting back up droping his rifle

He grabed a pistol and started firing at Callen, he didn't knew that Kensi was able to climb the container and was behind him. She pointed her gun at his head but before she could fire he threw the gun away and was pointed his gun at her head.

''Game over.'' The End said

But before he could fire Callen fired three shoots into him one going into his skull, he droped the gun and fell to the grouund below.

''I'm not done yet.'' The End said grabing his remote

He was about to press the button when Chris toke it out of The Ends hand and fired a final shoot into his eye.

''Very good gentelman.'' a voice said

They looked and there was Victor with two majini near thee exit door.

''But now I have to go.'' Victor said as he retreated leaving a majini to behind

''I'll go after him.'' Deeks said after killing the majini

He ran threw the corridor and found Victor.

''Stop.'' Deeks said

Victor looked at him and fired his revolver threw his coat hitting Deeks in his stomach and a final one in between his eyes.

''Lets go.'' Victor said to the majini

After releasing Sam they went after Deeks just to find him dead.


	8. Chapter 8

Attack: Just one more chapter, why doesn't anyone review?

**Victors Ship (inside)**

''What now? He's dead'' Kensi said holding Deeks dead hand

''You will take them out of here and call a chopper and I will go after Victor.'' Chris said

''You can't go alone.'' Callen said

''You are bleeding bad, Sam can't even stand and Deeks dead, Kensi will take you to outside.'' Chris said

Chris left them behind and continued to walk threw the corridors till he found the weapons room.

''This will help a lot.'' Chris said has he grabed more ammunition, grenades and a grenade launcher

After that he arrived at big room, it had a big chair in the center the chair had a keypad and was sorounded by several screens there were also some doors that lead to several places in the ship.

He walked in and found Victor entering the room threw one of the doors.

''Victor.'' Chris said

''Chris. Welcome to the final chapter of our saga.'' Victor said cliking on a button on the chairs keypad

The screens lit up showing Los Angeles being over runned by the majinis.

''Why did you do this?'' Chris asked

''Why? Simple to find you and bring you to me and have revenge.'' Victor said taking of his trench coat revealing his sacred upper body

''What do you want?'' Chris said

''To Kill you.'' Victor said firing his revolver rapidly

Chris dodged and fired his gun but Victor threw his thrench coat to distract Chris.

''Lets finish this like last time hand-to-hand.'' Victor said throwing his gun away.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author Notes: **This may not be the final chapter

**Victors operation room**

Chris ran at Victor and threw a punch that Victor dodged and upper-cutted Chris to the floor. Chris tried to get back up but Victor kicked him serevral times.

''Lets finish this.'' Victor said grabing Chris knife

Victor swung the knife at him cutting part of Chris vest he swung it again but Chris grabed Victor by the rist and kicked Victor into a wall. Victor got back up and jumped at Chris giving him a powerfull punch, but when he looked at Chris he saw that he had stabed the knife into his chest.

''Well played.'' Victor said taking the knife out and falling to the floor

Chris grabed the knife and headed for the exit when he heard Victor.

''We aren't finished yet.'' Victor said getting back up

Victor raised his right arm up as it bursted open revelaing a more muscular and insect like arm with a flesh like color it had four clawed fingers, as its arm transformed his lower body mutated into four spider like legs with an eye on each joint.

''Its time for this to end.'' Cris said raising his Grenade Launcher

Victor charged him knoking him to the floor and throwing the launcher away, he grabed Chris with his left hand and prepared to kill him with the right but before he could Chris fired his assult rifle at one of the leg eyes. Victor yelled in pain and climbed up a wall Chris used this to run and get the Launcher Victor jumped at him, Chris jumped back resulting in Victor getting his right arm stock in the ground. Chris continued to fire at the eyes on his legs forcing Victor to run into one of the tunels.

Chris geabed the launcher and aimed it at the tunel but Victor came crushing down threw a wall and grabed Chris lifting him up and throwing him to the ground.

''Dodged this.'' Chris said firing the Grenade Launcher at Victor

The shot hitted Victor stunnig him for enough time for him to fire again blowing his front left leg off Victor roared in pain and tried to run at Chris so he fired twice more one into Victors shoulder right burning part of the flesh off and another into his chest finally killing him, Chris looke at his corpse when a screen lit up.

''Chris.'' the man said

''Wesker.'' Chrsi said

''Yes.''

''How are you alive.''

''Uruboros protected me from the explosion and the lava.''

''I'm going to find you.''

''No your not because of this.'' Wesker said as an alarm started to sound

''Your going to blow this place up.'' Chris said as the screen deactivated

**Victors Ship (outside)**

''Is the chopper coming?'' Chris yelled has he came running

''Yes. Whats that?'' Callen asked

''This ship is going to blow.''

As they waited the floor ripped open and Victor happered.

''Is that Victor?'' Kensi asked

''Yes.''

Victor charged them when the chopper arrived and started to fire at him forcing him to run into the water injured. They got into the chopper and flew of but has they were getting back to the shore before the ship blew Victor jumped out of the water and grabed the ship

''He just doesn't give up.'' Kensi said

''Grab the launcher.'' Chris said pointing at the Grenade Launcher

Chris grabed the choppers machine gun and started to fire before Victor ripped the gun off, Kensi grabed the launcher and fired twice blowing Victor stomach apart.

''Die you ugly mother ...'' Kensi said firing a shot the blow Victors head in two.

''Its finally over.'' Chris said

**Author Notes: **The end and PLEASE REVIEW


End file.
